


Dreams of Killing Ray

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-11
Updated: 1999-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: From Victoria's POV.





	Dreams of Killing Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Dreams of Killing Ray

# Dreams of Killing Ray - Victoria's Poem to Ray

By Louisa Wolf

In my dreams, I kill you,  
I torture, then, I kill you,  
For all the pain you caused, I kill you,  
For taking Ben, my Ben, I kill you.  


No quick death for you, just pain,  
So slow, so deep, like mine, just pain,  
So much you want to die, just pain,  
You'll know all that I know, my pain.  


I see your face in pain, I've planned it,  
I see your death, with joy, I've planned it,  
And Ben returned to me, I've planned it,  
My hearts desire, so yes, I've planned it.  


In my dreams, you die, I kill you,  
I take Ben back, he's mine, I kill you,  
Ben is mine, just mine, I kill you,  
A thousand times, I kill you.  


* * *


End file.
